godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Minilla (MLP)
Minilla (ミニラ, Minira) is the first son of Godzilla and an irradiated Godzilla infant Kaiju who first appeared in the 1967 Showa Godzilla film, Son of Godzilla. He is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla and is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. Mothra is also his mother. History Showa ''Son of Godzilla'' After the radioactive storms on Sollgel Island transformed the pony-sized praying mantises to giant Kamacuras, the Mane Seven were stunned to see the insects descend on a small mountain and unearth a mammoth egg. The mantis creatures immediately smashed the shell, revealing within an infant Godzilla. The ravenous insects were about to gorge on the helpless Minilla, when Godzilla stepped in, blasting the creatures into full retreat. Then, in an act of benevolent heart, Godzilla adopted the baby as his own. Teaching the growing Minilla how to belch his fires and survive on the harsh lands. However, their survival was put to the test when the gigantic black spider, Kumonga, crawled from the brush. Only under the combined flames of each monster did they burn the vile existence of the arachnid away. Following the defeat of Kumonga, the Mane Nine caused a blizzard to hit the once tropical shores, thereby forcing Godzilla and Minilla into hibernation. ''All Monsters Attack'' After their forced hibernation, it's assumed that the monsters found a new home, a place dubbed Monster Island. It is here that fillies of Equestria dreamed of. Some even imagining themselves to be friends with the little creature and help see him through battles with a cat like ogre, Gabara. However, following the island's decimation in 1973, it's assumed that the monsters again relocated, this time to a forced habitation established by Equestria on an island chain. To a place called Monsterland. ''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' Minilla later turned up on Monster Island, living in peace with Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Kumonga, Kamacuras, Rodan, and Gorosaurus. ''Destroy All Monsters'' Later, near the dawn of the 21st century, Minilla, along with the rest of the Monsterland's inhabitants, were taken over and controlled by an invading alien race. The White Changelings used the monsters to carry out tactical strikes on Equestria, but were soon foiled. Not even their last ditch monster, King Ghidorah, could turn the tide, as Minilla helped in the defeat of the space monster once and for all. Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' As multitudes of malicious monsters began to appear across the globe, an odd creature appeared at the summit of Mount Everhoof. This was a small monster, one that had no interest in destruction. Even still, those who did not understand it considered it a menace. Shortly, it was discovered that the monsters were released upon the world as part of a full-scale creature invasion! The belligerent insect-like pony race, known as the Changelings, unleashed the terrible titans on Equestria once more. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the small monster, now named Minilla, left the summit of Mount Everhoof, deeming the area unsafe. Meanwhile, Godzilla pounded his way through the Changeling resistance, having defeated Gigan, Zilla, Kumonga, and Kamacuras. He approached Mount Everhoof and successfully repelled the combined forces of Rodan, Anguirus, and King Caesar. Minilla was being transported nearby and he began to approach Godzilla. As Godzilla defeated his foes, Minilla attempted to fire an atomic ray in celebration, but only managed to muster a rather insignificant atomic ring. Disappointed, he tried again and began to charge his blast. Though the beam didn't fire, the juvenile theropod grew to an incredible height. Unfortunately, Godzilla took his leave and it would be some time before Minilla would see this monster, whom he oddly admired, once more. Following the defeat of the Changelings and Keizer Ghidorah, Godzilla forced his old enemies, the Mane Nine, to the ground. As the massive monster began to walk toward the Mane Nine in order to finally eradicate his old nemesises, Minilla intervened. He pleaded with Godzilla to spare the Mane Nine and the beast appeared to listen to him. This communication proved to the Mane Nine, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna that Minilla was in fact the son of Godzilla and in response to his son's pleas, Godzilla agreed to spare the Mane Nine. The two creatures took their leave as Minilla fired a full atomic ray into the distance. As they swam into the sunset, one thing was certain: Godzilla's legacy will never end. Gallery Son of Godzilla 1 - Newly hatched Minilla.png|Minilla after he hatched Minilla (1967).jpg|Minilla in Son of Godzilla Minilla (1969).png|Minilla in All Monsters Attack Minilla (1968).png|Minilla in Destroy All Monsters Minilla (2004).jpg|Minilla in Godzilla: Final Wars Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju